


Perfect Opportunity

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, they're both giant nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: Nino has a run-in with a certain beautiful orange superheroine.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe/Rena Rouge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Perfect Opportunity

Nino happily whistled as he wandered the streets of his hometown. He always had considered himself lucky to live in Paris, even if it was swarmed by a supervillain every other day. That said, all the chaos has helped him grow stronger as a person (and as a hero, but that was information that barely anyone was supposed to know). The city was beautiful in so many ways and Nino never found himself bored.

Something suddenly snatched his hat right off his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Wh-HEY!" He whirled around and was surprised but not at all upset to see Rena Rouge perched on an empty flagpole attached to the building, her back facing him and her head turned to give him a cheeky wink as she placed his cap atop her head.

"Well, hey there, cute boy," she greeted, tipping the hat in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey yourself," Nino said as Rena hung herself upside down to face him. He stepped closer so now he was face-to-face with his girlfriend. "Can I please have my hat back?"

She had that playful look, the one that Nino loved but made him gulp nonetheless. "Alright," she replied before flipping his hat from her fingers gracefully, somehow managing to land it on top of his head.

Nino laughed at her, secretly delighting in the way her face brightened at his joy. "Alright, so what's a superhero like yourself doing here?"

"Ah, you know, called in by Ladybug to help evacuate the area as they deal with an akuma."

"And you're using the time to talk to a mere civilian instead of doing what you're supposed to?" He shook his head and tsk'ed at her, leaning closer to her face with a teasing smile. "You should know better."

Rena's grin never faltered. "Oh? What if I told you that I already evacuated the area-" She winked at him. "-and saved the best for last?"

Nino blinked at her and then looked around. She was right, he noted. There wasn't a single person around (and for some reason he hadn't noticed). "Oh! Well." Nino opened his arms. "Come and save me then."

She pouted at him. "Nino! This is the perfect opportunity, come on!"

"Uh." Now he really was puzzled. "Perfect opportunity for what?"

Rena rolled her eyes and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him so close to her that Nino felt his blood turn cold as he gasped. "Nino. I am a superhero. Hanging upside down. _In front of you_. What do you think?"

He was still lost, and her hot breath touching his lips was not at all helping his brain come up with solutions.

Clearly not waiting for him so answer, Rena decided to just show him what she meant by finally closing the distance between them and giving him a kiss that sent electricity throughout both of their bodies.

Nino wanted to smack himself on the head. A Spider-man kiss! _Duh_.

He quickly lost himself in the feel of her soft, smiling lips on his before he could do much about it, though.

They separated a moment later and Rena nearly burst with how much she was giddily giggling.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" she squeaked. "Let's do it again!"

Laughing along, Nino happily complied.


End file.
